Never is so late
by NekoKH
Summary: ¿Qué tiene de malo sonreír con el color azul?¿qué importa si siento dolor cada vez que estoy sola? ¿a quién le importa si mi corazón se ha roto una y mil veces? ¿Quién se interesara por unos trozos rotos en el suelo?
1. Chapter 1

En los pasillos del instituto me sentía vacía a pesar de ser "popular" quizá eso me llevo a buscar compañía una y otra vez, aún lo recuerdo la primera vez que me entregue por completo a una persona que jamás iba a quererme.

Hace un año en las vacaciones conocí a un chico encantador, que me llenaba de ilusorias promesar de amor eterno que nunca se cumplieron, tales promesas fueron las que dieron el primer corte a mi alma pues más que una mentira la promesa me hizo ilusionarme, sentirme feliz y plena pero todo eso me cobro una factura que costó la primera herida en mi corazón, fue la primera vez que lloré por un amor no correspondido fue donde me di cuenta de que mis amigas solo se interesaban por sí mismas caí en la oscuridad triste y profunda donde estaba sola. No fue hace dos meses atrás hasta que por fin mi dolor ceso… con cada herida en mi exterior liberaba la gran presión encerrada en mi alma no me importo hacerlo es más nada importaba solo una cosa se encontraba en mi mente y era "el dolor desaparece " pero tras ese efecto tan adictivo no conté con las miradas acusadoras de todo el instituto sin decir del murmullo de la gente.

— Zia, tenemos que hablar— la rubia del grupo se me acerco ya sabía cuáles eran sus motivos para hablarme de esta manera, Amber y yo no éramos amigas simplemente compañeras de un mismo nivel social. — no podemos seguir juntándonos con una emo, depresiva que ha intentado cortarse las venas por un amorío de verano— habló como si no le importase, aunque, no le importa reí por mi conclusión.

 **"** ** _No tengo amigos"_**

— Estas tan equivocada Amber, no todos los emo se cortan ni todos los que se cortan son emo, pero te entiendo es cómo se maneja este mundo y lo entiendo— tome mi bolso y me fui sin esperar que la blonda dijese algo que torturase mi sanidad mental.

 ** _"Nuevamente estoy sola"_**

Las clases estaban por terminar, la clase de historia se me hizo eterna sentía una especie de escozor en mi brazo izquierdo donde tenía las vendas que me habían puesto en el hospital, una necesidad de rascar la zona afectada hasta que cesase, las miradas de mis compañeros a mi brazo izquierdo no paraban ni se detenían los murmullos que me rodeaban, quería huir… necesitaba salir… necesitaba estar sola pero quien comprende a alguien " _enferma_ " como yo.

Enferma, es el nuevo método que utilizan conmigo por haber atentado contra mi misma es algo interesante ver la cara con la que te lo dice la gente mi madre dice que a pesar de todo sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre pero yo le respondo que nada es como antes ya no soy como fui, el pasado es un bello recuerdo sin dolor y mi presente se ha roto mientas que mi futuro es de oscuridad.

Tome mis cosas a prisa y salí prácticamente a los golpes mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos evitando cualquier posible mirada con cualquiera que me mirase con lastima salí corriendo del instituto y me dirigí a casa aún podía oír las voces que hablaban sobre mí como si tuviese una especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Me detuve en el parque… me senté bajo un árbol algo escondido para poder relajarme o llorar lo primero que ocurriese.

 ** _"Soy una cobarde"_**

Apreté los puños de las manos mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar mi rostro no deseaba llorar pero me sentía demasiado frustrada y estas era producto de una mezcla de sentimientos desbordantes en mi pecho que subían y bajaban en forma de un nudo que me provocaba dolor, mucho dolor en el pecho cada vez que intentaba parar como si tuviesen fuerza y voluntad propias las pequeñas gotas saladas volvían a caer, así continúe hasta que al fin se detuvieron por completo pero ese molesto hipido seguía conmigo, abrí mi bolso y saque un espejo y el lápiz de ojos para arreglarme un poco.

— Vaya, Vaya… si no son mis ojos los que ven a Zia Laufenson —escuche la voz ronca de alguien detrás de mi ya había terminado de arreglarme pero me llevé un susto de muerte que aceleró por completo mi ritmo cardiaco.

— Si no es el pelirrojo de bote, Castiel Daimonas… —sonreí de manera triste no podía fingir, al menos no en este momento.

— lindas vendas —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí.

— gracias, sabía que eras alguien que apreciaba el esfuerzo— sonreí irónicamente por mi propia comentario.

— ¿Cuándo las quitan? —preguntó con verdadero interés.

— pues dentro de una semana, quedara un tatuaje permanente. ¿y tu cuando dejaras de ser un pelirrojo de bote?

— dentro de algún tiempo. — sonrió de medio lado mientras fijaba su mirada hacía al frente en unos pajarillos que estaban en los arboles que se encontraban frente a nosotros.

—¿desde cuándo tan interesado? —pregunté.

Castiel y yo no éramos más que meros conocidos, Amber estaba colada por el así que nunca le preste demasiada atención menos ahora que he estado ocupada huyendo de mis absurdos pensamientos.

— me preocupe cuando dijeron que estabas en el hospital— miro hacia el cielo, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarle.

Por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por mí, mis padres no contaban para ellos era una simple obligación un mero trámite en una hija con problemas emocionales nada más que eso, pero puede parecer algo estúpido y arrogante de mi parte aún así me alegra que alguien se preocupase por mí.

— Pues estoy entera, al menos esos dicen— también comencé a mirar hacia el cielo que se estaba comenzando a nublar de seguro comenzaría a llover a cantaros pues en la televisión habían anunciado algo parecido. — tengo que irme— me levante— como siempre hablar contigo Daimonas, es un placer— estire mi mano derecha hacía el mientras el sonría de lado y me entregaba la suya de manera de despedida.

— adiós, Laufenson quiero verte mañana— hablo mirándome directo a los ojos.

Comencé nuevamente mi camino estaba vez más calmada y con toda la compostura que debía fingir tener para el mundo que me rodea, rebusque en el interior del bolso mis llaves pero alguien abrió de repente, era mi madre quien parecía sería por su semblante.

— tardaste. —parecía algo molesta.

— me quede charlando con un compañero.

— ¿te sirvo la cena?

— no tengo hambre. —respondí ya que me encontraba algo mareada por su actitud y no quería nada con nadie y menos con la comida.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó con un tono algo dividido entre la inseguridad y molestia.

— si— entre y me dirigí hacía mi cuarto en la segunda planta de la casa.

Comencé a cambiarme de ropa, tome el pijama sin más no tenía ánimos para seguir en el exterior, me até el cabello en una coleta mientras subía la música a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que oír mis pensamientos por un rato, saque mis cuadernos de hoy y los comencé a revisar no había mucho que hacer por lo que me tendí en la cama, con la suficiente atención conté cada estrella que había pegado cuando niña en techo, había más de cien estrellas fluorescentes repartidas a lo largo de este.

Mi celular sonó deteniendo paulatinamente la música que luego siguió con el mismo volumen que antes no quería ver de qué se trataba solo quería descansar, me sentía demasiado agotada parecido a cuando se corre una maratón, al rato me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta que el tono de llamada sonaba por los parlantes tome el celular y conteste sin mucho ánimo:

— Diga…

— _Laufenson, se te cayo algo esta tarde_ — reconocí la voz de Castiel.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté con cierto interés, si recordaba bien tenía todas mis cosas.

— _un espejito algo cuco, rosa y con tú nombre_ — dijo riendo, se burlaba de mis gustos no me molesto es más me causo gracia que lo hiciese.

— ¿me lo traes?

— _estás loca, apenas y conseguí tú teléfono ¿ crees que se dónde vives? además son las 2 de la madrugada tus padres se volverían locos si simplemente voy a entregar un pequeño espejo de princesa._ — se explico

— hum… ¿me lo entregas mañana en el insti?

— _claro. bueno nos vemos_ — se despidió

— nos vemos mañana— me despedí antes de cortar.

Apague la música ya que estaba cansada, me acurruque nuevamente en la cama para dormir pero algo daba vuelta en mi cabeza.

 ** _"Dake"_**

Dakota Staile, fui mi primer novio. el primero en todo, mi primer amor unilateral que tuve, la primera decepción pero por sobre todo fue el que rompió por primera vez mi frágil alma dejando paso para que los demás hiciesen lo mismo, una y otra vez… el circulo volvía a empezar: _Me enamoraba, me decepcionaban, quedaba nuevamente sola_ pero aún día dejo de ser así simplemente al sentir algo, ese algo era decepción y tristeza. cada vez que le recuerdo mis sentimientos son confusos, le odio, sé que no me hace bien pero aún así no puedo dejarle cada vez que le veo mi corazón late con fuerza y mis pensamientos se nublan pero cuando vuelve a desaparecer con otra me siento tan infeliz como siempre.

— Querida… — la voz de mi madre me fue despertando de mi tortuoso viaje al pasado lleno de recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté algo desorientada.

— es tarde, tienes que ir al instituto— me dio una sonrisa amable igual que todas las mañanas, lancé un suspiro algo pesado mientras me levantaba.

Decidí solo ducharme el cuerpo mi cabello estaba limpio y no tenía mayores problemas, comencé a rebuscar en mi guardarropas, encontré un vestido de color negro, no muy ceñido al cuerpo con mangas y tirantes mientras que en la parte inferior se ajustaba un poco después del muslo, me coloqué unas medias negras con tirantes del mismo color marrón oscuro (casi negro) con unos lazos del mismo color entre los tirantes y el límite de las medias mismas, unos botines con algo de taco de color negros. deje mi cabello suelto, arregle mi flequillo y no use nada más que un labial rosa pálido cambie mis vendas y las escondí bajo las mangas del vestido, tome mi bolso y me dirigí hacía la comedor donde mis padres ya estaban tomando desayuno.

— hija… ¿no quisieras usar algo más de color? —preguntó mi padre mientras tomaba mi desayuno.

— Zedrick… deja a nuestra hija en paz— salió en mi defensa mi madre. — hija vamos ¿quieres que tú padre te vaya a dejar al instituto? —otra pregunta más salió, aunque ya sabía que no podía negarme por lo que solo asentí y continúe comiendo en paz.

En el auto de papá de vez en cuando revisaba mi celular por si algún mensaje de alguien esperaba a por mi respuesta pero no había nada simplemente ya nadie quería hablar conmigo, ya nadie me necesita… ya nadie deseaba que le hablase simplemente me había vuelto nada.

— Zia— la voz de papá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aún sin mirarle.

— ¿estas bien? —preguntó, por primera vez hace tiempo me preguntaba como estaba.

— si estoy bien, no me vez… estoy bien. — conteste con algo de torpeza e incoherencia.

— mañana me marcho a la ciudad a trabajar, pero antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que no intentaras hacer nada contra ti misma. — habló con un tono duro e inflexible, como si le hablase a uno de sus empleados y no a su propia hija, fingí una sonrisa pero aún así no le mire a la cara y le conteste:

— _Estoy bien_ — de reojo le vi sonreír aliviado, tras ese intercambio de palabras ambos quedamos en silencio, no quería hablar y si quisiese no sabría de que. —adiós —me despedí mientras me bajaba del auto, probablemente más de alguna mirada atraería el coche último modelo de color azul estacionado fuera pero trate de evitarlas.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar hacía el suelo que no me di cuenta de que había alguien hasta que choque con una persona en medio del pasillo casi antes de llegar al salón del profesor Farres, la silueta curvilínea de una chica me hizo detenerme, la mire de los pies hacía arriba, unos botines altos casi hasta el muslo un vestido blanco algo corto con un bléiser color negros, cabello albino ojos color ámbar me miro algo preocupada y se apresuro para formular una pregunta.

—¿estás bien?

— sí, lo estoy— tras eso me apresure a entrar en el salón.

Rosalya Crawford, mi mejor amiga de primaria pero tras unos inconvenientes y cambios de estilo separamos nuestros caminos antes hubiese hecho un escándalo por chocar con ella pero ahora realmente no me interesaba ella ni su amistad pasada solo quiero que el maldito día pase luego para marcharme.

Me senté cerca de la ventana para mirar cualquier cosa que no fuese al señor Farres, sentí un par de pasos y unas voces masculinas acercarse pero me concentre en mirar mi celular que había comenzar a vibrar, tenía tres mensajes nuevos…

 ** _primer mensaje:_**

# DESCONOCIDO

 _ENFERMA, DAS ASCO._

 ** _segundo mensaje:_**

# DESCONOCIDO

 _Das lastima, eres patética._

 ** _ultimo mensaje:_**

# DESCONOCIDO

 _%#!#%()=_

Borré de inmediato los mensajes y deje el móvil en el bolso, arregle mi cabello y comencé a mirar por la ventana no me interesaba nada, el día se me había asqueado con tales mensajes no quería llorar simplemente tenía mucha rabia e impotencia, no podía hacer nada ¿Quién me creería?

— Hey, Laufenson —la voz de Castiel me hizo mirarle, se sentó a mi lado mientras que su amigo se sentó detrás de nosotros— ten— me pasó mi espejo, y sonrió— ¿conoces a Lysandro?

— No, pues mucho gusto Lysandro— mire al albino de ojos heterocromaticos y tendí mi mano derecha como saludo— soy Zia Laufenson— sonreí.

— es un placer conocerte— habló caballerosamente, su voz me resultaba tan familiar.

— ¿por casualidad has estado en el festival de música del año pasado en la ciudad? —pregunté

— así es, hasta el año pasado era solista. y fui representando el pueblo junto con la antigua banda de Castiel— mire algo perpleja al pelirrojo, nunca le había tomado en cuenta ni interesado siquiera un poco, a pesar de tener mucho en común.

— vaya… no me lo esperaba— sonreí.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué será que cuando uno está como yo el tiempo pasa tan lento? será que no me puedo acostumbrar a que la gente que antes me rodeaba ya no quiera acercarse a mí porque no soy como ellos, me gusta que solo los verdaderos interesados en mi, quieran estar a mi lado pero… extraño ese estado tan embriagador que produce la popularidad que te pone tan alto pero luego te hacer caer tan bajo que no te puedes recuperar pronto del golpee.

El timbre de salida sonó como por mecanismo impreso en mi mente, tome mi bolso y salí sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, no tenía nada en la mente solo llegar a casa y quedarme allí en la tranquilidad de cuatro paredes donde no había nadie que me mirase con asco o lastima, sentí algo en mi antebrazo izquierdo, me detuve en seco y mire algo asustada hacía atrás pero pronto me relaje cuando vi que era Castiel, le di una sonrisa el me soltó y se arreglo el cabello hacía atrás con una de sus manos le quede mirando sin sonreír ni nada esperando a que me dijese algo importante pero en cambio solo comenzó a buscar en su mochila algo.

— Ten… es un regalo de mi para ti.

— Wow… nunca pensé que el chico malo de Sweet amoris podía ser tan gentil con una emo como yo— reí y tome el pequeño paquete— gracias aunque no es mi cumpleaños. — comencé a abrirlo.

Era una cajita y dentro había una manga de color negro con una nota encima en donde decía " ** _Para la princesa de Sweet amoris_** ", sonreí al verle.

— Tus vendas están pasadas de moda ¿no crees? —preguntó mientras sonreía y arreglaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

—si… —sonreí— aunque… no soy una princesa.

— para mí lo eres, no como de esas de cuento sino como una en mi vida. — me sonroje por tales palabras, mire hacía otro lugar esperando a que cambiase de tema— sabes desde primer año me pregunto qué hay de malo en ti y en mi.

— soy una emo, freak y perra, mientras, que tú eres el chulo del instituto es nuestro trabajo ser los cool de este horrendo lugar. —hable para mí misma más que para él.

— Aunque no me lo creas lo pensé, pero fue cuando escuche que estabas en el hospital que me di cuenta de todo. — hizo una pausa y me miro con una sonrisa, no burlona sino que otra una sonrisa más pura y tranquilizadora— y es que no estamos juntos…

 ** _"…."_**

— Estas de coña! quieres burlarte de mí como lo han hecho todos! —grite encolerizada.

— De que hablas— grito junto conmigo, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos quedo mirando.

— Digo que no somos los más aptos para estar juntos, la única vez que te enamoraste fue de una zorra y yo de un imbécil. —me recosté sobre la pared mirando hacía mi lado izquierdo donde la gente pasaba riendo y algunas chicas nos miraban buscando algo pero no me intereso saber qué cosa era exactamente.

— no me interesa— sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

— sabes… soy un trozo de cristal roto en el suelo de la vida y si tratas de recogerme te cortaras con cada parte de mi. —advertí, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. — no somos los más indicados para estar el uno con el otro— volví a repetirle.

— al cuerno Zia, es por eso que nos haremos bien el uno al otro. —se cruzo de brazos al igual que yo. — yo estuve con una zorra que me rompió el corazón y tú con un imbécil es por eso que sabes lo que es capaz de aguantar el otro, el dolor que llevo acá— tomo mi mano y la paso sobre su pecho, no le mire mientras decía aquellas palabras.

— ¿no tienes miedo a sufrir? —pregunté mientras ladeaba mi cabeza en un intento de despejarme del inmenso océano de preguntas que tenía en mi mente. —sabes tengo miedo al dolor a pesar de todo. —me sincere— odio lo que fui, odio ese falso reír que tienen todas las personas de elevado estatus. odio todo lo que me recuerde que yo fui parte de eso.

— no podría decirte que fui parte de ellos pero si se que siempre fuiste diferente, no podría decir que cosa es, pero puedo decirte con seguridad de que eres diferente al resto del grupo de personas que te rodeaba.

— no es cierto, era igual de hipócrita o quizá mucho más que Amber o que el grupo. —mordí mi labio inferior no me sentía muy a gusto hablando de esto pero quería sacar todo de dentro de mi mente.

 ** _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_**

— te mientes a ti misma.

— quisiera creer eso pero sabes, ¿qué es la realidad? —pregunte aunque no esperaba alguna respuesta para ella— la realidad es aquello que, aunque dejes de creer en ello, sigue existiendo y no desaparece. La que sabes que cada miserable día se hace más miserable más repugnante, exigente y arduamente agotador. — dirigí mi mirada hacía el techo y luego hacía la puerta de la sala de delegados que dejaba que los rayos sol del color del ocaso saliesen y se dispersasen por todo el pasillo.

— eres… demasiado escéptica, no todo tiene que ser tan golpeado ni tan frágil no siempre es blanco o negro. — dijo recostándose contra unas taquillas que estaban a mi lado, el pasillo había quedado desierto ya no había nadie en el instituto o eso pensaba.

— y tú no eres el chulo que creí que serías. —sonreí mientras acomodaba mi cabello— en cierta manera es agradable saber que eres alguien con la que puedo contar. — le mire a los ojos.

 ** _"La soledad ya no parece tan lejana"_**

— tengo que irme, mis padres se preocuparan— me reincorpore y el hizo lo mismo.

— te acompaño no quisiera que te echasen la bronca porque te quedaste hablando conmigo, además que pensara de mi tú madre.

— pues la primera vez que te vio el cabello color tomate casi le da un infarto aún no cree que te has vuelto un rebelde de tomo y lomo— reí— además que te importa a ti la opinión de mi madre— comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida— es más no es importante para nada su opinión.

—¿aún te llevas mal con ella? recuerdo que en primaría no dejabas que te tomase la mano y que te ibas siempre delante o detrás pero nunca a su lado— sonrió mientras avanzaba con la mirada en el suelo.

 ** _Flashback_**

POV. CASTIEL

Tenía más o menos ocho años de edad me encantaba ver como Zia fingía dibujar pero en realidad solía ver a las personas pasar y apuntar una línea por cada cosa que no le gustaba, no éramos amigos pero nos conocíamos.

— Hey, Castiel — la voz dulzona de Amber me irrumpió de mis pensamientos. — ¿qué harás mañana? —preguntó amablemente, comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba la peli plata. — estas alejándote de la chica nueva, es rara… parece un vampiro como los de las películas— seguía chillando a mi alrededor.

— Dime una cosa Amber, ¿Por qué me sigues? —pregunté directo, a pesar de mi edad prefería las cosas directas antes que me mintiesen y se fuesen con rodeos.

— pues yo… yo.. — su rostro se transformo en una réplica de un tomate maduro

— Zia, ven aquí detente— la voz un poco elevada de una mujer de cabellos plata semi violáceos llamo mi atención, la niña que siempre capturaba mi atención estaba delante de ella con su libreta y su rostro sin ningún rastro de emociones.

La escena era algo compleja, la madre de la niña parecía estar enfadada pero no le gritaba ni parecía querer hacerle algo, simplemente elevaba la voz por costumbre o eso parecía ya que cada cierto tiempo le había visto de esa manera, Zia siempre iba delante o detrás parecía rehuir a su madre o al hecho de estar a su lado. Rehuí a la mirada que pareció fijarse en mi un momento casi imperceptible y comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a pesar de que mi casa quedaba en la misma dirección, introduje las manos en los bolsillos y comencé a caminar por la zona sin rumbo fijo, creo que me di unas tres vueltas a la manzana esperando que mis padres pasasen a recogerme pero como de costumbre estaban muy ocupados arreglando sus cosas para marcharse de seguro me dejaría con mi abuela por lo menos ella y se preocupa por mí.

— Pequeño…— la voz de la mujer que tenía de la mano a Zia llamándome parecía tan lejana a pesar de estar tan cerca. Le quedé mirando fijamente. — ¿tus padres aún no llegan? —preguntó con un tono de voz amable y familiar, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. — ¿quieres que te lleve?

— Mamá…—la voz de la peli plata llamo más mi atención que la amable atención de la extraña mujer.

— ¿eres compañero de Zia, cierto? —preguntó nuevamente y esta vez asentí. — pues no hay más que decir, te llevare a tú casa… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

y por primera vez hable— Castiel. — la mujer dio una sonrisa.

— Bueno Castiel ¿vamos? — sonrió, asentí y luego mire a Zia quien parecía estar en su mundo pero tenía los puños apretados como si quisiese decir algo pero no pudiese.

Le indique el camino a mi casa, la mamá de Zia era muy amable conmigo y siempre me decía: " _eres tan bueno, Castiel ojalá y Zia fuese así"_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Castiel se quedo en silenció mientras caminábamos, como si estuviese recordando algo no sentía necesidad de romper ese silencio lleno de calma, por primera vez en meses sonreí de verdad algo dentro de mi parecía haber vuelto a la vida tras esa pequeña charla con Castiel, quizá y eso era mi orgullo lastimado en esa relación inestable que había llevado tiempo atrás con el primer amor de mi vida.

Comencé a recordar o mejor dicho intentar recordar mis momentos de felicidad que tenía con Dakota pero solo encontraba dolor… mordí mi labio inferior intentando contener ese aún despierto huracán de dolor que atormentaba a todo mi ser, sentí la calidez de la mano de mi compañero.

 ** _"Compañeros de dolor"_**

— No pienses en él… no cuando yo esté presente. — esas palabras incrementaron mi ego en un cincuenta por ciento, mi orgullo y todo lo que había perdido en el pasado lo recuperaba con Daimonas.

 ** _"Daimonas ahora tenía un nuevo significado"_**

— Daimonas… como siempre eres un idiota, puedo pensar en lo que me de la regalada gana a la hora que me de la gana. —dije con mi nuevo orgullo recuperado y zurcido.

— no cuando estés conmigo, cuando este a tú lado solo piensa en mí de la manera que se te antoje pero solo mantenme a mí en tú pensamiento. —sus ojos resplandecieron a pesar de la falta de iluminación que había en el lugar que nos rodeaba.

— como diga, señor— sonreí mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

— es en serio— su semblante serio me hizo sonreír de una manera más altiva, mis brazos se cruzaron. sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro, acariciándolo de manera gentil y cálida, una sensación de hormigueo recorría cada parte afectada. — este sábado daremos un pequeño concierto en " _HELL'S_ " si quieres ir a pasar un buen rato, ten— saco una entrada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—sabes soy un rehén no puedo salir a no ser de que sea para ir a nuestro querido instituto— tome su entrada y la guarde en mi bolso— pero yo nunca he hecho caso a las normas por lo que puede que esté allí.

— Bien si no te detienen en el camino será un placer verte allí e incluso oírte cantar nuevamente. — comenzamos a caminar.

— yo…— un poco de incomodidad en el aire apareció de repente— ya no canto, hace algún tiempo que deje de intentar ser una estrella de rock como D…

— …— Castiel sabía que diría e incluso creo que estaba enterado de todo lo que me había dicho su novia tras una presentación.

— Yo….—trate de decir algo, alguna disculpa o algo similar pero no pude— nos vemos el sábado— apresure el paso tan solo para no quedarme en allí con la incomodidad de esa respuesta y el rostro de Castiel lleno de… ¿decepción?


End file.
